prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Ospreay
| birth_place = Rainham, Essex, England | resides = | billed = Essex, England | trainer = | debut = April 1, 2012 | retired = }} William Ospreay (May 7, 1993) is an English professional wrestler better know by the ring name Will Ospreay. He is currently signed to Ring of Honor. He was previously signed to both New Japan Pro Wrestling and Evolve. Professional wrestling career Early career (2012) Ospreay debuted on April 1, 2012 in the United Kingdom in a four way match at the BritWres-Fest 2012 event. Debuting as Dark Britannico, he and competitors Metallico and Santeria were defeated by Leon Britannico. He wrestled his next match on June 24 at PROGRESS Wrestling's PROGRESS Chapter Two: The March Of Progress event, where he and Alex Esmail debuted as the tag team The Velocity Vipers. They were defeated by The London Riots (James Davis & Rob Lynch). Ospreay made his International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom debut on September 15 at the IPW:UK Samuels vs. Frazier 2012 event where he and Mark Haskins were defeated by Ashley Reed and Paul Robinson in a four way match. He finished his debut year with two matches during the month of November beginning with a November 10 booking for NWA-UK Hammerlock where he defeated Darrell Allen. On November 25 at PROGRESS Chapter Four: The Ballad Of El Ligero Ospreay was defeated by Mark Andrews. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-present) Ospreay signed with New Japan Pro Wrestling and made his debut on April 10, 2016. His debut match was a title shot against KUSHIDA for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship but was defeated by the champion. They had a rematch on June 19 at NJPW Dominion 6.19 In Osaka-Jo Hall but was again defeated by KUSHIDA. On September 22, he had a ROH World Championship match at NJPW Destruction In Hiroshima but was defeated by the defending champion Adam Cole. On October 8 at NJPW New Japan Road ~ Ganbare! Uonuma 2016, Ospreay teamed with Trent Beretta and Rocky Romero to challenge for the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship but were defeated by the champions David Finlay, Ricochet & Satoshi Kojima. Ring Of Honor (2016-2017) On November 18, 2016, Ospreay made his ROH debut during the opening night of the ROH Reach For The Sky, where he defeated Bobby Fish to win the ROH World Television Championship. During the second night of the event, he and Marty Scurll challenged for the ROH World Tag Team Championship held by The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) but were defeated. On the third night of the event, Ospreay dropped the World Television title to his tag partner Marty Scurll. On December 2 at ROH Final Battle 2016, Ospreay challenged for a title rematch that included Marty Scurll and third opponent Dragon Lee but Scurll successfully retained the title in this challenge. As 2017 began, Ospreay joined ROH and NJPW on their joint promotion tours, wrestling matches in Japan, Canada and in the United States. Personal life William Ospreay is currently in a relationship with a female professional wrestler Beatrice Priestley. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''OsCutter'' (Springboard Cutter) **''Storm Breaker'' (Double Underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack transitioned into a modified Corkscrew Neckbreaker) *'Signature moves' **540° corkscrew senton bomb **630° Senton **''Air Assassin'' (Imploding 450° Splash) **''Burning Star Press'' (Shooting star press to an opponent hanging in the top rope) **Corkscrew falling Stunner, as a reversal to a suplex; adopted from Dragon Kid **Corkscrew shooting star press **''Essex Destroyer'' (Running front flip DDT) **''Iron Octopus'' (Octopus hold) **Multiple kick variations ***540° ***''Cheeky Nandos Kick'' (Superkick to opponent on the turnbuckle) ***Drop ***Handspring Enzuigiri ***''Robinson Special'' (720° to the back of the head of a rising opponent) ***Roundhouse ***''Silent Whisper (Superkick) ***Hook **''Hidden Blade (High impact swinging back elbow to the back of a kneeling opponent's head, with theatrics) **''Pip Pip Cheerio'' (Springboard forearm smash) **''Rainham Maker'' (Standing moonsault side slam, sometimes transitioned from a wrist-lock); adopted from Kazuchika Okada **Running 540 corkscrew senton bomb **Running knee strike to an opponent's head; used as a finisher in WCPW/DW **''Sasuke Special/Space Tiger Drop'' (Cartwheel over the top rope suicide corkscrew moonsault) **Standing shooting star press *'Tag teams and stables' **2 Guys Hanging Out (w/ Chris Sabin) **Spitfire Britannia (w/ Tom Dawkins) **Velocity Vipers (w/ Alex Esmail) **Swords of Essex **CHAOS *'Nicknames' **'"The Aerial Assassin"' **"The Commonwealth King" **'"QuickSilver"' **'"The Cat"' **'"Sky King"' * Entrance themes **"Goin' Down" by Brady Ellis/Warner Chappell (ROH) **'"The Aerial Assassin"' by Yonosuke Kitamura **'"Shoot to Thrill"' by AC/DC (PWG) **'"Just One"' by Hoobastank ** Uptown Funk' - Bruno Mars ** "Elevated" by It Lives, It Breathes Championships and accomplishments *'Future Pro Wrestling' :*FPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Paul Robinson *'Lucha Britannia' :*Lucha Britannia World Championship (2 times) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' :*MCW Intercommonwealth Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*Best of the Super Juniors (2016) :*NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time, Current) *'Preston City Wrestling' :*PCW 'One to Watch in 2015' End of Year Award (2014) *'PROGRESS Wrestling' :*PROGRESS World Championship (1 time) :*Super Strong Style 16 (2015) :*Thunderbastard (2014) :*PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Paul Robinson *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' :*PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' :*PWI ranked him #12 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 *'Reloaded Championship Wrestling Alliance' :*RCWA Elite-1 Championship (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :*RevPro British Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*RevPro British Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Paul Robinson *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Television Championship (1 time) :*Best Move of the Year (2017) – OsCutter *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Match of the Year (2016) with Matt Sydal and Ricochet vs. Adam Cole and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on September 3 *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE Speed King Championship (2 times) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling/Defiant Wrestling' :*WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scotty Wainwright :*Defiant Wrestling Award for Match of the Year (2017) – vs Drew Galloway on March 6 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' :*5 Star Match (2016) with Matt Sydal and Ricochet vs. Adam Cole and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on 3 September :*5 Star Match (2017) vs. Kushida on June 3 :*5 Star Match (2018) vs. Marty Scurll on April 1 :*5 Star Match (2018) with Hiroshi Tanahashi vs. Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi on December 15 :*Best Flying Wrestler (2016, 2017, 2018) :*Non-Heavyweight MVP (2018) *'Other titles' :*British Triangle Championship (1 time) with Paul Robinson and Scott Wainwright External links * Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1993 births Category:2012 debuts Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight! Nation Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Full House Wrestling alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:South Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:NEVER Openweight Champions